


Compromise

by Ailette



Series: Compromising [1]
Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: Imported, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailette/pseuds/Ailette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the middle of the night and Kento has the key to Fuma's hotel room. Could things really go according to plan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally posted at http://ailette.livejournal.com/70096.html)  
> A/N: ...I'm in the middle of exams again, so obviously I start going through my more or less finished fics and look them over to post them. There's a sequel-ish fic to this sitting around as well, so I might post that some time before Christmas, too. Also, first SZ fic for me. Blame them for all the fluff, not me. :Db

Kento stood in front of the hotel room door, hesitant to just use his key card to get in. It was a clear advantage that both he and Fuma had gotten key cards to all their group’s hotel rooms. Officially to look after the younger ones, of course, and also because their newly appointed manager apparently hadn’t wanted to spend the night there when he could be at home, with his wife. Kento felt a strange sort of empathy for that. After all, a very similar reason had driven him to get out of bed, double-check his hair in the mirror and then sneak down the hallway to this very door.  
   
Staring at the card in his hand, he took a deep breath and nodded once; decision made. He would only regret it later if he turned back now. It wasn’t like they had all that many opportunities to be on their own - much less a private hotel room with no people around that could potentially walk in on them in the middle of... things. He bit down on a grin and finally opened the door. The following entrance way was closed off from the bedroom by a second door, much like his own room. But while the entrance way was only sparsely illuminated by the light that came from the hallway, he could see light coming through from under the door.  
   
Apparently his worries about being too eager had been for naught and Fuma had had the same train of thought and either waited up for him or was just on his way to him now. Intent on still surprising the other boy, he softly closed one door behind him and stealthily grabbed the handle of the other. One last deep breath and he pushed it open, grin out in full force as his eyes fell on Fuma’s sprawled out form on the bed. He had about a second to wonder why the younger one raised his eyebrows at him when he spotted the other two figures on the bed.  
   
Marius and Sou, hands clasped together and deep asleep. Sou even had his free hand loosely fisted into the material of Fuma’s jogging pants, effectively holding him in place.  
   
Kento couldn’t really help that his disappointment showed so obviously, ever higher rising eyebrows or not. His shoulders sagged and his face fell. But Fuma was waving him over anyway and so he dutifully trudged across the room and looked around a little helplessly before Fuma rolled his eyes and grabbed his arm to pull him down onto the bed as well. He had to manoeuvre carefully so as not to wake the kids, but eventually managed to lean against the headboard next to his boyfriend.  
   
“What are they doing here?” he whispered.  
   
Fuma sighed. “Apparently Marius has never spent a night in a hotel on his own and was too nervous to sleep. So Sou grabbed him and dragged him over here. And Shori,” at this point Fuma nodded towards the little couch at the other end of the room where their last member was. Curled in on himself, carefully covered with a blanket and obviously also asleep, “said he heard them and wanted to check if everything was alright when he didn’t hear them come back.”  
   
Am impressive usage of eyebrow waggling told Kento that this was only the official story. Maybe it hadn’t been such a good idea to put Shori in a room by himself just yet. It was something else that nagged on his mind, though.  
   
“How nice that they all ended up in your room,” he said, not sounding _too_ bitter to his own ears.  
   
“Don’t pout, it doesn’t go well with your face,” Fuma returned, deadpan. When Kento turned to punch him in the shoulder, he met his eyes directly. The younger one was way too good at that whole poker face thing. He was actually feeling a little insecure for a second before Fuma finally cracked a little smile. “They just didn’t want to lose face in front of Mommy.”  
   
Somewhat placated, Kento let the nickname slide – once something like that was mentioned in an interview it was too late to fight it, anyway. Instead he just sighed and slid down a little to rest his head on Fuma’s shoulder, wistfully staring at Sou and Marius.  
   
“When did we become parents, anyway? I wasn’t planning on having a bunch of kids before I even turn 30.”  
   
Fuma snorted quietly, adjusting his position a little to make Kento more comfortable as he looked about the kids strewn across the room to make sure they really all were asleep and not secretly eavesdropping. “I’d much rather know why we get the kids without getting to do the fun stuff first,” he said dryly.  
   
Kento nodded absently before the meaning of that sentence really registered and he almost choked on his next breath - and then very pointedly did not look up so Fuma couldn’t see his face. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
   
Only the condom in his back pocket was maybe sort of belying that.  
   
“Uhuh, sure.”  
   
Kento stiffened a little in the pause that followed. They didn’t usually have awkward pauses. Which was good, because they gave Kento’s mind the opportunity to start spewing out random thoughts and worries. _Maybe_ they should talk about all of this. They had only gotten together a short while ago after all, before all this debut madness had suddenly turned their lives upside down. As if there hadn’t been enough things to figure out already. Now everything was about twice as complicated and they had much less time to themselves. In fact, they hadn’t actually talked about whether, _maybe_ , this wasn’t such a good idea anymore. _Maybe_ , they should-  
   
Kento’s whirling mind came to an abrupt halt when a warm arm slid around his shoulders and pressed him more into Fuma’s side. However, when he peeked upwards, the other boy was looking straight ahead.  
   
“Good thing you came over when you did, though. Shori stole the blanket and I was kind of getting cold.” A quick glance and their eyes met and Fuma smirked when he whispered, “So make yourself useful.”  
   
“A little more respect towards your leader, if you would,” Kento said sternly, but turned over so he could wrap his arms around Fuma anyway.  
   
“I can call you Mommy, if you want me to.”  
   
“Shut up!”  
   
He could practically hear Fuma radiating smugness, but chose to ignore it and give in to a yawn that had been fighting its way out for a while now. He barely managed to cover his mouth in time, his body rapidly feeling slower and slower with the warmth that surrounded him. A hand gently brushed over his head, tousling his bangs. He grunted half-heartedly before burying his nose deeper in Fuma’s shirt.  
   
Okay, so there wouldn’t be any sex tonight. And possibly not in the near-future, either, if all their hotel stays were going to end like this. But as compromises went, this one was actually pretty good.


End file.
